


Love Me Tender

by 1_Heluva_Butler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Heluva_Butler/pseuds/1_Heluva_Butler
Summary: Not really sure where I am going with this. I was asked to write this. It's going to be a short story. No connection to my other story. This is about a person's OC and Sebastian Michaelis. Enjoy.





	Love Me Tender

The townspeople all stared as she walked by. Children pointed and looked up at their parents in question. Men’s eyes sunk downward and floated upward gazing over her body. She ignored everyone and everything. Her eyes were covered with dark sun spectacles. Har heeled black laced up boots clicked against the pavement. In her hand she held her black parasol with white trimming to block the sun from maring her porcelain skin. Her black and violet dress was short and hugged her figure just right highlighting every curve. A sly smirk was plastered on her red stained lips. An average height man walked up beside her falling in step. She paid him no mind. 

“What is a pretty lady such as you doing walking by herself,” The man asked. “What is your name?”

“Didn’t your mother tell you not to speak to strangers,” She said cooly.

“Well we are both adults here.”

“Yet you have the charisma of a teenage boy going through puberty.”

“How cold. But, let me at least walk you to your destination.”

“No.”

“There are dangerous people here in these parts.”

“Honestly,” Her purple eyes flashed red behind her sun spectacles. “Men like you infuriate me.”

“Men like me?”

“Ye-”

The man covered her mouth and shoved her into an alleyway and held her against the wall. She struggled against his grip glaring.

“I tried to be nice miss,” The man said. “But no. Seems like I have to be forceful.” 

She looked at the man, her eyes flashing red and she began to snarl. With abnormal strength she shoved him against the opposite building baring her fangs. Fear clouded the man’s eyes. He began to tremble.

“How does it feel,” She spoke with eerie calmness. “To be so vulnerable? Held against your will? Not very good does it? Well surely a man like you won’t be missed. I am quite hungry.”

She smirked as the man began to struggle. When he opened his mouth to scream she gripped his cheeks holding his mouth open and moved closer sucking his soul from his body. Once his soul was consumed she let go of him letting his corpse fall to the ground. Quickly she turned on her heel and walked away with a satisfied smile.


End file.
